Question: $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Solution: We can think of ${5} \times {2}$ as $5$ rows of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}5\\ \\ &\underline{\times2}\\ \\ &~~C{10} \end{aligned}$